El desventurado Bentley
by Leneasha
Summary: ...el pobre clásico después de ser cruelmente quemado y revivido ahora estaba siendo profanado de la manera más impropia para ser un vehículo inglés...


Aquel Bentley era una hermosa obra maestra resultado de la ingeniería automotriz que existía en los años sesenta siendo lo más innovador y atrayente para el comprador, ese modelo de automóvil era como la reina dentro de Inglaterra siempre formando parte de las colecciones de los hombre más ricos del momento, no se dejaba que cualquiera pusiera sus manos sobre su carrocería elegantemente negra que sobresaltaba de los demás vehículos de la época los cuales eran menos estilizados con diseños tan básico y simple que provocaban la risa de los creadores del distinguido Bentley el cual para aquel entonces se mostraba en los aparador con una actitud altanera brillando como si fuera la estrella del momento es más ¡Lo era! Así que no podía rebajarse a estar en las manos de un dueño que no estuviera a la altura de su refinado chasis, aunque eso significara que nunca lo compraran teniendo en cuenta también el precio tan elevado en el cual se ofrecía para ese entonces. Pero por suerte o por desgracia siempre existirá ese alguien que pueda costearse un gusto culposo gracias al dinero que gana en su trabajo con el sudor de su frente, aun cuando precisamente esta persona de la que se está tomando referencia no se esfuerza mucho en sus horas laborales las cuales abarcan casi todo el día, más bien parecía que dicho sujeto de cabellos pelirrojos estuviera de vacaciones todo el tiempo viajando de un país a otro hospedándose en los hoteles más caros de Cuba, Estados Unidos o la Unión Soviética dependiendo la situación, bebiendo del licor más fino y de vez en cuando comiendo en restaurantes dispendiosos.

Esa persona o fuerza maligna de la que se estaba hablando era Crowley quien por aquel entonces iba caminando por la acera inglesa muy despreocupado con su estilo un tanto extraño al andar donde parecía que por momentos se le olvidaba como usar sus piernas puesto que daba pequeños tropieces como los de un niño que están aprendiendo a trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Solía mover todo su cuerpo de lado a lado mientras cruzaba sus extremidades una delante de la otra en vaivenes lentos y un tanto sugerentes que solían llamar la atención de hombre y mujeres por igual. ¡Aquel demonio no perdonaba! Ni siquiera a un distinguido carro que se posaba esplendido en las vitrinas de una tienda de automóviles del año, a la cual entro sin dudar y con un chasquido de sus dedos después de unos minutos salía con las llaves en la mano, sentado del lado del conductor listo para hacer sonar ese motor a noventa kilómetros por hora o más justo en un lugar tan concurrido como lo era el centro de Inglaterra.

Y es que podríamos decir que fue amor a primera vista cuando la serpiente miro al Bentley, pero como estamos hablando de un demonio la verdad es que ese tipo de seres no pueden sentir algo tan puro en sus podridos cuerpos por lo que diremos que fue una insana obsesión por obtener aquello que le daría un estatus aún más elevado lo cual lo llevo sin dudarlo a obtuvo. Ahora, más sin en cambio lo que vendría después nadie lo hubiera podido adivinar salvo claro Agnes quien estaba certificada por Dios para dar predicción un tanto ambiguas, pero siempre verdaderas. De lo que estamos hablando es que en los siguientes años Crowley tendría una relación tan estrecha con su vehículo que el pobre Bentley comenzó a cambiar y no es como si estuviéramos sugiriendo que dicho carro se transformara en un automóvil demoníaco que por las noches marcara el asfalto con ardientes llamas o dejara salir el fuego del infierno por su escape, ¡Nada de eso!, en cambio estamos tratando con cosas más sutiles como por ejemplo, hacer que cualquier disco de música después de cierto tiempo se convirtiera en un CD con los mejore éxitos de Queen o que por algún motivo en especial más demoníaco que santo aquel Bentley se pudiera manejar solo y aun mejor llegara hasta donde su dueño estaba para poder sacarlo de apuros. Algo demasiado tétrico o conveniente dependiendo del punto de vista con el que se vea.

Pero aun así ese no era el tema a tratar de todo esto sino más bien el hecho del que el pobre clásico después de ser cruelmente quemado y revivido ahora estuviera siendo profanado de la manera más impropia para ser un vehículo inglés, lo peor de eso si es que podía existir algo así era que su propio dueño lo había traicionado. Aquel excéntrico sujeto que parecía que nunca parpadeaba y que debes en cuando siseaba como una serpiente se encontraba fornicando en la parte de atrás de su interior ¡El pobre Bentley se quería morir! ¡Por favor que alguien lo volviera a inmolar! Sus preciosas llantas se zarandeaban de arriba abajo siguiendo los movimientos tan impuros de esos caballeros los cuales parecían no cansarse a pesar de que llevaban ya un rato dentro, dándose el encerrón de sus vidas. Ellos serían los únicos responsables de dejar sus pulcros asientos traseros todos batidos con sus fluidos.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Se preguntaba casi llorando aceite por sus faros delanteros el vehículo quien fue un buen compañero todos esos años para el pelirrojo, los dos escuchaban su música preferida, cantaban, iban a toda velocidad por las calles y avenidas que incluso una noche atropellaron a una mujer en una bicicleta, también algunas veces cuando la situación lo ameritaba que por lo general era en los momentos en que aquel amigo de su dueño se subía alegremente en el asiento del copiloto, tocaba aquellas canciones románticas en un tono muy bajito, pero que solían amenizar el ambiente más cuando los dos se peleaban. Entonces ¿Por qué le hacían eso? Si de tantos movimientos ya hasta le dolía su carrocería, Bentley no quería quedar con manchas blancas sobre su hermoso color negro que combinaba a la perfección con los atuendos de su propietario, el único que había tenido en su vida. Tal vez si ponía algo de música podría olvidarse por un momento de tan amargo trago.

_Mama, life had just begun… But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, Oooh… Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow… Carry on, carry on  
As if nothing really matters_

– Cro-Crowley… detente – el pobre Aziraphel quien estaba siendo casi devorado por la serpiente intentaba inútilmente quitárselo de encima para que no siguiera besando su cuerpo el cual estaba completamente desnudo e incómodo sobre ese asiento trasero – ¡Detente! – alzando un poco más su voz pudo esta vez lograr que el pelirrojo levantara su vista poniéndole atención de una manera forzada mientras lo veía con algo de enojo.

– ¿Qué sucede ángel? – irritado como era su costumbre el demonio intentaba volver a los suyo no teniendo mucho éxito.

– La música se encendió – no es como si el rubio tuviera demasiados conocimientos sobre la tecnología, pero suponía dentro de su iluminación como ser etéreo que aquello no podía estar bien – ¿Y si alguien nos encontró? – sintiéndose más preocupado por que fuera Gabriel quien los haya seguido a un humano, pregunto temeroso.

– Que nos vea para que aprenda – la desfachatez tenía cara y esa era la de Crowley quien volvió a besar a Aziraphel de una manera morbosa hundiendo un poco su lengua dentro de aquella boca para después morder el labio inferior de su pareja de una manera erótica que hizo jadear al rubio con una voz ronca, sonora y sensual lo cual solo provocaba que el ímpetu de la serpiente subiera como lava en volcán activo.

_Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine… Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody, I've got to go… Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, Oooh… I don't want to die… I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

– Crowley por favor – suplicando de una manera inocente Aziraphel volvió a llamar al pelirrojo quien una vez más detuvo sus incesantes manoseos para ponerle atención.

– ¡¿Qué?! – intentando calmar su poca paciencia el demonio pregunto algo alterado porque ya tenía urgencia por empezar el segundo asalto.

– Vámonos – pero aunque tuviera todas las ganas de mundo por continuar si su ángel le hablaba de esa manera con voz lastimosa mientras ponía un rostro afligido nada importaba más que su comodidad, así que de mala gana se levantó de encima del rubio salió de los asientos traseros y rápidamente entro de nuevo esta vez del lado del conductor para manejar hasta su apartamento entre tanto chasqueaba sus dedos haciendo que los dos volvieran a estar vestidos y presentables.

– Gracias – con aquella sonrisa inocentemente provocadora Aziraphel volvió a la calma y el Bentley también quien ya no sabía si podría aguantar más a aquellos insolentes caballeros.

_I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free_

Al llegar al costoso complejo de apartamentos Aziraphel se bajó del automóvil mientras arreglaba sus ropas seguido por Crowley quien literalmente lo arrastro hasta la entrada del edificio para después comenzar a besarlos energéticamente sin siquiera dejarlo respirar. Tampoco es como si ellos necesitaran hacer aquella acción.

– Querido… por favor – complacido, pero abrumado por tantas atenciones tan intensas el pobre rubio intentaba sostenerse de algo para no caer entretanto era llevado velozmente por la serpiente hasta su departamento.

– Si, si, si lo que quieras ángel mío – pasar seis mil años aguantándose las ganas de hacerle el amor a quien supuestamente al inicio era tu enemigo y se convirtió después en tu mejor amigo para ahora ser casi tu novio, solo los demonios con muchas fuerza de voluntad e imaginación lo lograban. Por suerte Crowley era uno de ellos el cual no desaprovecharía la tregua que les dieron sus respectivos jefes por nada en el mundo.

Al día siguiente cuando las cosas habían bajado de intensidad un adolorido Aziraphel salía de aquel edifico para ir directamente hasta el Bentley que un poco enojado por sentirse pegajoso abría sus faros delanteros ante los rayos del Sol que pegaban directo en su carrocería.

– Lo siento querido – se disculpó el ángel mientras tocaba levemente con su cuidada mano derecha el cofre del automóvil el cual al instante reconoció aquel suave tacto – Si hubiera tenido conocimiento antes no te hubiera dejado pasar por eso – ¡Al fin! gracias al Todopoderoso o mejor dicho a Satanás, ya que él era el carro de un demonio tenía que comportarse como tal, alguien que lo comprendía estaba tan feliz que incluso podía sonar su claxon – Te agradezco – y con un sonoro chasquido el altanero y orgulloso Bentley volvió a estar impecable como todo un caballero inglés quien prendió intermitentemente sus faros delanteros para decirle a Aziraphel que ahora todo estaba bien y que aceptaba su disculpa.

Con una sonrisa de alegría el rubio volvió al edifico porque pronto despertaría Crowley el cual le daría un beso de buenos días para después llevarlo a desayunar algo delicioso a un distinguido restaurante, pero antes de eso tal vez harían el amor una vez más.


End file.
